


Conductivity

by hydroelectricjaya



Series: Theories of Relativity [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Making Out, P.I.X.A.L and Zane are the ultimate trolls, Zane is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroelectricjaya/pseuds/hydroelectricjaya
Summary: Don't let his icy gaze fool you, Zane is the ultimate troll. Set after season 10.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Theories of Relativity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Conductivity

Nya finds herself staring at the tall shelves of food in the pantry of the monastery, not entirely sure how she got there. She does know, however, she wants carbs- or chocolate. Definitely chocolate.

She starts poking around the packages of snacks when she feels a presence behind her. Intense, chaotic, alluring, the presence is making no attempt to hide from her. She turns to face her opponent, seeking to identify them as friend or foe. 

“Oh, it's you,” she says, dropping her guard.

The Blue Ninja stands in the doorway of the pantry, backlit by the warm light of the kitchen. He moves forward and closes the door behind him, not making a sound. Nya’s eyes dilate, adjusting to the newfound dimness of the room.

“Looking for something?” she asks, cocking her head to the side, trying to hide her sheepishness from getting caught looking for more food after dinner. There is a rustling sound, and she finds herself even closer to Jay. Did he move or her? She’s not quite sure.

He has a laser focus gaze on her, and the smug smile on his face suggests he is going to put his mouth of lightning to work. She raises her eyebrow in anticipation of a dumb joke.

“Don’t you hate it,” he finally speaks, “when you go in the kitchen and you are the only snack you see?”

Nya pauses for a full second, contemplating his words. She desperately wants to deny him the satisfaction of a reaction, but the pickup line was too silly, and she finds herself shaking with silent laughter. 

“Are you A/B testing jokes on me?” she chokes out, still trying to suppress her giggles.

“Phesssh, you love all my jokes,” he fires back.

She saunters over to him and places her finger on his chest, feeling a pulse of energy surge through her skin and dance down her spine.

“You,” she informs him, “are an acquired taste.” 

Jay’s smile grows bigger as he places his hand on hers, buzzing with electricity. His other hand finds the small of her back and pulls her closer.

“But you like how I taste,” he counters. 

A sly smile spreads across her face as a pink blush dusts her cheeks. She boldly pulls herself flush against him, then darts her tongue out to trace the side of his neck. He shivers under her touch, and she can feel his elemental power thrum beneath his skin.

“Hmmm,” she purrs, “I guess I do.”

“Then you found the snack you were looking for.” His voice is a low rumble as he dips his head down to capture her lips with his. She lets out a small moan as her elemental power surges under her skin in response to his. He takes the opportunity to sweep his tongue in her mouth, gently brushing against her own, pushing her whole body backwards until she is pinned between him and the shelves of the pantry. The packages of food gently rattle from their impact. His hands have migrated and are cupping her face, locking her in place as he deepens the kiss and steals her breath. Her hands find themselves tracing down the front of his gi to his belt, and the muscles beneath flex instinctively to her touch.

He breaks the kiss, their hot breaths mingling, and elemental powers warbling together. Nya’s mind is going hazy, but she manages to breathe out a few more flirty words to her _yang_. 

“I guess so, but I think I need more to satisfy my craving.” Her eyes dance with amusement and match the mirth in his. 

He responds by pushing her tighter against the shelves placing a barrage of kisses down her neck. His hands have found her hips as his fingers dig into her soft curves. His breath is hot against her neck and she feels a delicious tingle travel down her spine to her toes. His lips move back to hers and she starts tugging on the tie of his belt.

He deepens the kiss, but then stiffens his whole body as he hears a slight sound behind him. Jay breaks the kiss and looks over his shoulder. Nya follows his gaze.

Zane is standing in the doorway of the pantry, the soft glow of his blue eyes illuminating the startled ninja.

“Zane,” he acknowledges the nindroid’s presence, “can I help you?”

“Can you pass me the soy sauce,” Zane says dryly, unfazed by the precarious position he just found his fellow ninja in.

Jay moves quickly and shoves the jug of soy sauce into the nindroid’s hands. Zane continues to stand there, making no attempt to leave.

“Anything else?” Jay gestures with his hands.

Zane pauses for a moment, stretching the silence between them. Nya is certain her face is now a deep shade of red.

“Perhaps a visit to the medical room would be wise. My sensors indicate elevated heart rates and body temperatures. You may be coming down with an illness.”

Just as quickly as he arrived, Zane was gone. Jay stares at the empty doorway momentarily dumbfounded. 

“Get back here you tin can so I can short circuit you!” Jay charges out of the room with fists crackling full of lightning. Cool air rushes to fill the void of his wake. It feels nice in contrast to the heat on her cheeks. 

Nya takes a step back and slumps against the shelves, fingers ghosting her lips in memory of Jay’s there just moments before. She lets out a ragged breath then walks out of the pantry, satisfied with the tasty snack she found.


End file.
